Love's Inquiry
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: Have you ever been that new girl in school and things started out good, but you were extremely shy? Have you ever had this elite guy observe you every day because he found you interesting?Have you ever been bullied but a group of girls that adored this elite guy? Have you ever been asked to join a gang? Probably not but I have and this is my life as I inquire about my newfound love
1. Welcome to Hidden Leaf High

The sun shone through an open window as a soft wind blew the black curtains forward. The rays of the enormous star made their way to a sleeping girl's face, as it did the small girl rolled over on her bed and grabbed her pillow, and threw it over her head. This however only got her a small amount of sleep before her annoying alarm clock decided to blast the song 'You' by Yuria at max volume. Startled she jumped out of bed screaming. "Don't take Mr. Fluffy Bear away!"she screamed until she realized it was just her alarm clock.

The petite and pale girl stood up from the floor and dragged herself over to the black alarm clock and turned it off, and only glancing at the time and was just about to get back in bed when she looked back at the clock. It read 7:23 AM. Then something seemed to dawn on her as her expression turned from 'still sleepy' to 'horrified' in two seconds."Oh kami! I'm going to be late to school, and on my first day too!"she screamed running to her bathroom in a panic. Quickly she began to rush through her usual morning routine.

When she was done, she came out the bathroom in only her underwear, and rushed to the closet. It was like a rainbow exploded inside with spots of black. Grabbing the first thing she saw the girl quickly slipped it on. She ran to the mirror to check herself out for a second. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple tank top with silver angel wings on the front with a cross in the middle, dark blue denim booty shorts, and a bright orange jacket with sleeves folded to the elbow.

Smiling at her appearance she couldn't help but know she was missing something, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She hurried to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black thigh socks and quickly slipped them on, and ran out of her bed room and down the stairs. She hurried the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled a black bag out and closed the fridge and poured the contents of the bag into a black and silver shoulder bag, careful not spill any in the other parts of the bag. She then pulled out a pair of black fishnet fingerless gloves.

The small girl then headed to the front door and slipped on her silver high-top converse, and opened the door, stepped out and closed and locked it back. Then she took off running down the road and to her new school. After what seemed like hours of running, which was only just about 10 minutes, she made it to the main entrance. She stopped there and tried to catch her breath. She was really winded. The small girl decided that she would have to get up earlier. She then went inside with a even breathing, though she still had to catch her breath a bit more.

The was a three-way hall, and she didn't know where to go, but then she saw a sign on the right hall that read 'Main Office'. She smiled and walked down that hall, as she walked she took a brush out her bag and brushed her coal black hair. She then took out a bright orange head band and placed it in her hair. When she finally made it to the office , she was too afraid to open the door. Taking a breath she was ready to open the door, but it was ripped off its hinges when a white-haired man was thrown through it from the other side.

The small girl stepped back at bit in fear as she looked at the man."Aww. Tsunade don't be like that~ We all know you have a big-"the man started but a blonde-haired woman with HUGE breasts came out and punched his square in the face, knocking him out.

The small girl just watched until the blonde woman turned to her. The petite girl froze out of fear as the blond fully stood and stared at her."You must be the new student. Kuroyama Ryu, am I correct?" the scary woman smiled at her.

The small girl nodded."Yes, but I would rather be called Rose." she replied in a soft voice, unlike the one she had earlier in her own home.

The blonde woman nodded."Alright, I'm Tsunade the principal, don't mind Jiraiya there, he always ends up like that." she smiled stepping over the white-haired man's body and back into the office motioning for Rose to follow. Hesitantly the younger girl followed her inside.

Tsunade sat at her desk and put her hands together."Welcome to Konaha Academy. In two weeks you will be living here. There are plenty of rules you need to follow to have a safe year here. Here at Konaha Academy it would be best if you chose a group to stay with, or join a few clubs, but be careful not everyone in this school is who you might think they are. " the principal said looking on her desk and handing Rose a packet of papers."Here are the rules, the lists of clubs you can join, and your schedule." she added.

Rose nodded and put the papers in her bag except for her schedule. She then wondered what Tsunade mean by joining a group and follow to rules to stay safe. What exactly did she mean? The smaller girl smiled."Thank you and I'll be sure to take your advice. " with that Rose got up and left as she waved to the principal. She headed back down the hall where she came from and made her way to her first class. Looking at her schedule, she read that her first class of the day was English with Hatake Kakashi, in room 403C.

She finally came back to three way hall and headed down the middle one since it said 'Classes' she looked at the doors, and wondered where her class was. Rose then saw a stair well than said B classes. She went up it and wandered around it till she found staircase C. The small girl smiled and quickly found her class. She gulped as she stared at the door. Biting her lip she took a deep breath through her nose and opened the door and stepped inside.

Immediately all eyes were on her and she felt like a small animal in a room full of predators. She looked over to the teacher's desk and saw a silver haired man. She figured that must be Hatake Kakashi. "Come on in, there's nothing to be afraid of." the man spoke turning to face her, she saw that he had on a mask covering his face up to his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

Rose nodded at him and hesitantly stepped inside the classroom and to the front of the class. She stared out at the class and sighed. She looked back at Kakashi who nodded. She then turned back around to face the students. "K-Kuroyama Rose. Hope to have a moderately good year." she finally said.

"Okay Rose...go sit with Naruto and Sasuke at the table in the back. Raise your hands please."Kakashi simply stated and continued reading a book he was reading once Rose opened the door to the classroom.

Rose looked around and then saw a blonde boy waving at her like crazy. She slowly walked over to him and saw a dark-haired male sitting at the table to. She sat down at the empty chair across from the blonde. "Hey! I'm Uzamaki Naruto! This here is Uchiha Sasuke. So your name is Rose right? Where are you transferring from?"the energetic blonde grinned.

"Hi...and I'm transferring from Sherrywood High. "Rose smiled slightly at him. She looked at him and noticed he had lines that looked like whiskers on his face and he had the most beautiful Caribbean blue eyes she has ever seen. He was rather cute in a boyish way. Looking at the darker-haired male she noticed how he had pale skin unlike Naruto's tan skin. He had a more defined jaw line and his hair looked like a duck's behind, but it suited him. He looked out of this world, and his eyes were so dark like the darkness itself. She shivered a bit and looked away from him turning back her attention to Naruto.

"That's cool, um...where is that?"Naruto asked scratching the back of his head with a toothy grin. The smaller girl blushed slightly at his grin. It was just too adorable.

"O-oh it's back in America..."the petite girl answered circling her two pointer fingers over each other shyly. Naruto nodded and then tilted his head in a confusion and a hint of curiosity.

"Then why'd you move to Konaha, all the way in Japan? "he asked her staring into her dark brown eyes. Rose looked at him and then looked back down, as if in thought.

The shorter and definitely smaller teen sighed."Well, it's complicated. "she finally decided on saying after much thought on the question and how she should answer.

Naruto nodded, seeing that she was uncomfortable now. He looked over to his friend Sasuke and saw him working on something."Hey teme, whatcha working on? "he asked the darker haired male.

Sasuke glanced up at him with a blank face."Well while you were busy chatting away with this loser, Kakashi gave us an assignment. Dobe." he said coldly glancing at Rose, from the corner of his eye. The smaller girl noticed and looked away.

Naruto gaped like a fish before glaring at Sasuke."Hey! Rose isn't a loser, she's nice person. Anyways teme what was the assignment." he responded smiling at the smaller girl.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed."We are supposed to write a story with our group. It just so happens I'm stuck with you and this loser. The story is supposed to be fiction and it must involve us, and we can add more characters if we want. It is worth 75 percent of our grade for the rest of the school year. We must finish it before the end of the year. We are to give daily reports on how far we have gotten. I'm just writing down ideas for the story now." he explained.

"Oh...so what do you have so far Sasuke-teme?"Naruto asked squinting at the paper, trying to decipher Sasuke's, calligraphy like handwriting.

"Well. I have ninjas, mafia, and that's pretty much it." the darker-haired teen replied with a sigh as he looked at his paper.

"Zombies!"Naruto yelled jumping up out his seat, everyone glanced at him before turning back to their work. He was then pulled down by Sasuke.

"Sit down dobe! Anyways, we are probably **not** going to be basing a story off of that." he glared. Rose just sat there silently playing around with her fingers.

"Aw man...oh Rose. What do you think? Do you have an idea?"the blonde asked grinning. The smaller girl jumped slightly once he said something her. Blushing slightly she looked up at him and saw Sasuke staring at her with a hard cold blank stare. It gave her the chills. She almost didn't want to speak.

Nodding her head hesitantly she took a breath and spoke."W-well I was thinking that maybe instead of ninjas, zombies, or the mafia we should base it off of angels, demons, and fallen angels. N-Naruto, you could be an angel, and S-Sasuke could be a demon... I was going to be a f-fallen angel because I lost my wings...I could tell you more of my idea if you want, but it has a lot of action and drama in it, if that's okay..."

Naruto stared at her blankly before breaking out into a grin."That would be amazing, don't you agree Sasuke?" he asked looking at his best friend and rival.

Sasuke looked away from him."Hn." was his only response. The energetic blonde took this as a yes. Just then the bell rang.

Naruto looked at Rose."Okay what's your next class?" he asked as he gathered his things together. The shorter girl looked at her schedule and then looked back up at Naruto.

"It's ...History with Kurenai..."she replied, and saw his smile falter. She was about to ask what was wrong until his smile came back.

"I don't have that class next, but Sasuke does! Sasuke-teme! Make sure to hear and write down the rest of Rose's idea, and we'll discuss it later. Bye!"Naruto grinned and raced out the class leaving Rose alone with Sasuke.

The taller male sighed and then looked down at Rose."Come on, I don't want to be late." he said coldly as he began a quick stride out the class and to the next. Rose nodded and struggled to keep up with him.

As they walked to class, Rose couldn't help but stare at him. He was so tall compared to her , he was like a whole head taller than her. She was almost to his shoulder but like 2 inches shorter. She noticed he had a lean and muscular body. He was definitely attractive, but not as attractive as Naruto. He seemed to have an untouchable air around him and the way he walked. Rose then knew he was one of the elite kids at this school.

Sasuke looked back at her and glared, she quickly blushed and looked down in embarrassment that she was caught staring at him. They got to their next class with about a minute to spare. Rose was going to follow Sasuke and sit at the table with him but then the teacher stopped her. It was a beautiful black-haired lady with beautiful ruby red eyes."Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

The smaller girl looked up at her and then at the class. She soon spotted Sasuke in the back row , and fortunately there was an empty seat next to him. Rose took a breath and kept her focus on Sasuke so she wouldn't have to see the glares most of the girls in the class were giving her. "Hi...Um I'm Kuroyama Rose...it's nice to be here." she breathed out and then hurried to the empty seat next to Sasuke.

Kurenai seemed to smile at Rose, before saying something." Just like last week we won't be doing anything I have still have things to plan for my wedding , which is soon. So just talk amongst yourselves, but not too loud."

The class immediately started talking to each other and gossiping. Rose just sat there silently twiddling with her fingers quietly. She didn't dare glance at Sasuke at the fear of him glaring at her."What was the rest of your idea." a deep voice suddenly spoke, she soon recognized that as Sasuke. She looked at him sort of surprised that he even mentioned it until she remembered what Naruto had said earlier.

"Oh uh um...well, I was saying that Naruto could be the angel, and you could be the demon, and I the fallen angel because I lost my wings. I want my wings back but it's impossible for me to get them back, until I make a deal with you, Sasuke the demon...Naruto who is an angel but also, one of your best friends doesn't approve of this because we all could get in big trouble with the council. The council of course found out, and sent different creatures to kill us..."she started and looked at him. He was writing what she said down, and when he was done he looked at her.

"That's the plot. Now time for details, how did you lose your wings?"Sasuke asked her, with a blank face, and those dark eyes of his that seemed to drown you in darkness.

"I...um...I well, I actually failed a mission I had on earth..., my mission was to help a delinquent but in the process, I accidently showed my wings to him, and that's forbidden for angels to do. " Rose explained as Sasuke wrote all this down.

"Okay, well why is it bad for a fallen angel to make a deal with a demon?"the darker-haired male asked her this time.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, as she thought about it. "Well. It's because, whatever you did to become a fallen angel happened for a reason. Therefore if you try to get your wings back after you have lost them then it is like murdering a innocent person for no apparent reason. Everything happens for a reason, and that's why it's forbidden to make a deal with a demon if you are a fallen angel, and you could lose your soul." she explained quite unsure Sasuke would agree with that, because she had just thought that up.

"Okay good. We are going discuss more details with the dobe later. Now let's move onto character design. We need to know what the characters will look like. I'm putting you in charge of designing all of the characters I give to you. "he said simply as he took out another sheet of paper, and started writing something on it. Once he was done he gave her the paper."Look up the ones you don't know on Facebook. Understood?"Sasuke responded.

Rose nodded and looked at the list of people he wrote down. There was like twenty all together including their group. She folded the paper up and put it in her back pocket. She looked back over at Sasuke and was staring straight into his dark eyes. She felt like she was drowning in darkness. She saw many emotions in his eyes that were carefully hidden. She would've kept on staring but he had glared at her as he turned away.

The smaller girl blushed and looked down at her lap. She felt unusually shy today. Usually she was loud and energetic. What was her problem today. Was it because this was a new school? She sighed and twiddled her fingers together so she would have something to do.

Sasuke stared at the smaller girl with observant eyes. He noticed that she was slightly afraid of him. When he had looked at her eyes, the first thing he noticed was that all the emotion in them was hidden behind contacts. This made him wonder what color her eyes truly were. She had a mysterious air around her, like she wasn't telling something. She seemed to be hesitant in everything she does as if she's afraid she'll make the wrong choice.

He decided that he would find out what made this girl the way she was now. He wondered, if he could open her up without opening up himself. She had sparked his interest, and he was sure that he wasn't attracted to her in any way, besides it seemed like she had a crush on that blonde-haired dobe. Sasuke sighed and looked down at the story idea he had written down. Rose was rather creative, and behind everyone's creativity, it either lead to a past even or it was all in their mind. He was pretty sure it came from her past, because earlier he had heard hesitate for a few minutes before she answered Naruto's question.

The bell rang knocking out of his thoughts. He gathered his things and glanced at Rose's schedule. It seemed that she had every class with him. This was better for him so he could find more about her. Just as she was about to leave he did something he wouldn't regularly do. " Hey Rose. It seems we have the same schedule. I'm walking you to class, I need to discuss something with you." he said to her. He watched her turn back to look at him with a surprised expression.

Sasuke watched her nod and twiddled her fingers together, and looked down with a slight blush. He knew that she was obviously embarrassed, but he didn't know why. He walked out the class and heard her soft footsteps behind him so he knew that she was following him."Walk beside me."Sasuke suddenly said. In a few seconds the smaller girl was beside him. He looked down at her as they headed to Science, which he hated, because the teacher always looked at him in a creepy way. He also hated that a few of his fan girls were in there.

Rose looked up and saw that Sasuke was now looking forward with a sort of upset expression. She was going to ask what was wrong but decided not to. Soon they got to science class, the smaller girl saw that many eyes were on her, mainly a group of girls new the back shooting death glares at her. She immediately looked down at her feet again.

The teacher Orochimaru didn't make her introduce herself, but instead told her to sit near those girls that were giving her death-glares. She gulped and tried not to let her fear show on her face as she went to sit beside the red-head of the group.

Once she sat down, the red-head turned to her with a glare."Listen up Kuroyama. Sasuke is ours, and ours only! He will never like a short ugly girl like you, so I advise you stay away from him or else." she hissed.

Rose nodded, and looked away from the red-head who giggled from beside her. She looked over to where Sasuke was sitting and saw the teacher giving him strange looks that looked sort of like lust. The shorter girl felt bad for Sasuke because he might get molested by the teacher one day. She then saw him glance her way and glare, so she quickly turned away and looked at her desk. She was really bored, and scared. She didn't like being near these girls.

Soon Orochimaru stood infront of the class."Today we will be conducting an experiment. We will be trying to make a small explosion. "he began, dragging out his s's as if he was hissing, and went on to explain what they were supposed to do.

After tha he started to hand out supplies. The red-head out of the group of girls soon smirked."Hey Sakura, Tayuya, I need you two to mess with Kuroyama's experiment. We'll make sure she'll never try to steal Sasuke away from us." she smirked and the two other girls nodded and smirked as well.

The poor shorter teen wouldn't know what hit her.


	2. New Enemies and Friends?

As the three girls worked out more details of their plan, Rose was silently watching Sasuke again. As she observed him, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. He had two piercings in his left ear. The first earring was located at the top of his ear lobe and was a single silver hoop. The second one which was lower was a single black stud. Looking a little closer, she also noticed a necklace with a small fan on it. She wondered what it stood for. She stared at his hair and noticed how it looked so silky and soft, and she wondered how it got it to spike in the back like that without gel or hair spray. She wondered if it was natural.

"Rose. Stop staring at Sasuke, you need to start your experiment."Orochimaru suddenly hissed knocking Rose out of her reverie and back into reality. She blushed a deep scarlet when she saw Sasuke glaring at her again along with those three girls who threatened her. She was really embarrassed, and quickly started her experiment, still as red as a tomato.

As Rose continued her experiment, the girls decided to start on their plan." Hey Rose. Can I ask you a question. "the redhead suddenly said trying to catch the smaller girl's attention so she could distract her. The brown-eyed girl looked over to her, with a slightly fearful and quizzical expression. When the red-head had Rose's attention, a pinkette got up inconspicuously and sneaked over to Rose's experiment, and picked up one of the bottles and started pouring it all in.

"Yes?"Rose asked looking at the red-head wondering, what it was she had wanted. The other girl smiled a devious smile, that made Rose have a shiver down her spine.

The red-headed responded."Oh, do you know what my name is?"she asked, watching the smaller girl's face turn to that of 'Did you really just ask me that' expression. Rose looked at the red-head and shook her head."Oh my name is Karin. Don't forget it. "she hissed turning away just as Sakura sat back down.

The smaller girl gulped a bit and turned back to her experiment, and took a look at the next step and grabbed the bottle of red liquid, and poured only two teaspoons in it, but then the liquid turned green, and started to fizzle. Rose stared at her experiment and wondered what was happening, when all of a sudden it exploded, covering the room in smoke.

Everyone in the class screamed, except the three girls, Sasuke and Rose. Rose was thrown back from the explosion and was lying on the ground with a piece of glass from the beaker in her arm. It was already bleeding, but she ignored the pain and just sat there wondering what just happened. Once the smoke cleared, Orochimaru was in front of the smaller teen with a menacing look.

The small girl looked up at him."What the hell did you just do!"Orochimaru hissed."You put too much in the beaker. "he hissed through gritted teeth as he tried not to scream at her.

Rose was very confused. She only remembered putting the red liquid in, and then she saw the smirks of Karin, Sakura, and Tayuya. She then realized what had happened. She looked back up at the angry pale man."I-I...didn't..."she started, and then Orochimaru picked her up by her uninjured arm and he pointed at the door. The small girl didn't understand at first.

"Get out. Go to the nurse, and don't come back today. "he hissed, and Rose quickly collected her things as she looked down. Sasuke stared at her wondering if she was that stupid enough to mess an experiment up, but then he remembered that he saw Sakura pour something in the beaker. The dark-haired teen narrowed his eyes as he realized what had happened. He looked at Rose and watched her scurry out the class as fast as she could.

Once Rose got out the class, she took off in a sprint down the hall. Those girls were so mean to her, she didn't even mean to be near Sasuke. She didn't even like Sasuke, he was scary. The smaller girl felt tears prick her eyes, but she refused to cry. She didn't want to be weak. As she ran she didn't see someone also running down the hall. The two collided and down they went.

Rose yelped in pain because the glass was embedded even deeper in her arm now. She felt something soft and heavy on her, but she couldn't open her eyes because whatever it was, was blocking her vision. Soon the weight was off of her and she heard a soft and angelic voice stuttering out apologies. When Rose opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her skin was as a milky white, and looked smooth and creamy. Her eyes were like something Rose had never seen before. They were pupiless and were a light lavender. Her hair was long and straight with straight bangs that stopped at the tops of her eyes, and it was a beautiful indigo color that complimented her eyes rather well. As Rose's eyes traveled down, she saw what had obscured her vision and the soft things that were on her. The girl had huge breasts, but not as big as Tsunade's." G-gomenasai! I-I w-wasn't w-watching w-where I-I w-w-was g-going a-and g-gomenasai!"she girl stuttered shyly.

The smaller girl stared at her in awe for another second before shaking her head."I-It's fine...I wasn't watching where I was going either. Um...what's y-your name?"she asked her.

The indigo-haired beauty looked at the smaller girl and twiddled her fingers together."H-Hinata..."she answered shyly as she nodded.

"Hinata...that's a beautiful name just like you...I'm Rose...um sorry to bother you but, where's the nurse?"Rose asked as she slowly got up and held her hand out to help Hinata up as well.

Hinata took her hand and the smaller girl helped her up. The indigo-haired girl blushed at the compliment and then looked down still blushing."Eto Eto... d-down t-the h-hall a-and t-to t-the r-right..."she replied shyly. Rose smiled and thanked her and soon ran off in that direction. It was then that Hinata noticed that she forgot to say thanks for the compliment.

The smaller girl ran down the hall with a smile, she was in a better mood now, and she knew where the nurse was so she could get the glass out her arm, and wrap it up. Though she wondered why those girl's where that mean to her just because she was around Sasuke. The small girl then finally got it, as she remembered all those glares the girls were giving her. They were all in love with Sasuke. 'Great. Juuuust great!' she thought glumly as she stopped running and turned to the right and walked down the hall, soon saw a red cross sign, and figured that was the nurse's office.

As she peeped inside, since the door was open, she saw Tsunade, Naruto and this boy with fiery red hair and the kanji of love on his forehead, he had a pale skin tone but not as pale as Sasuke's, he was slightly tan but only slightly. The boy was a little shorter than Naruto, and was definitely in shape and had a lean body. Dark circles were around his eyes either from no sleep or it was eyeliner, but it suited him and brought out his sea green colored eyes. About 7 or 8 piercings decorated his right ear, and he also had a snake bite on the left side of his mouth. He was really cute and he had a bad boy air around him. As she continued examining him she almost didn't notice Naruto right in her face until."HEY ROSE!"he yelled making her jump back with a screech and fall on the ground.

The hyperactive blonde grinned at her before noticing something off."Hey! Where'd you get that cut?!"he questioned worriedly as he stared at the bloody glass in her and the blood drip down her arm. Immediately the red-head and Tsunade turned to Rose. The small girl couldn't help but attempt to clutch her arm but Naruto caught her hand."That'll only make the glass dig deeper into your skin. "he said seriously as the busty blonde principal/nurse rushed towards the bleeding girl.

Immediately after seeing the wound Tsunade rushed into action."Naruto bring her over to the bed. I'm going to have to get the glass shard out, but it seems to be imbedded rather deeply in her arm so it'll hurt, then I have to clean the wound and wrap it up." she said seriously and the blonde spiky haired boy picked up Rose, who blushed a bright red as she noticed how strong Naruto's arms felt. It made her tummy feel weird as she felt her heart beat faster as he carried her to the bed.

The red-head just stared at her blood with a lustful stare, which knocked her out of her trance once Naruto put her on the bed. The small girl wondered why he was staring at her blood like he was crazy. Was he some sort of teenage serial killer or something? "Gaara stop staring at Rose like that! You are creeping her out!" Naruto suddenly said, and Rose looked between the boys and was glad to know the red-head's name.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the energetic boy and gave him a death-glare, yet Naruto was unaffected. Dark-brown eyes watched the scene until the blonde nurse who was also a principal grabbed her arm tightly with gloved hands. She looked at her arm and saw a silver thing that was going to be used to take the glass out her arm, as it clutched the glass and began to pull it out, Rose felt a searing pain.

It hurt badly, yet she refused the cry, as she watched more blood seep out of the open wound. When Tsunade finally got the glass out, the pain suddenly disappeared for a moment, but she could still feel a slight pain. The injured girl watched as the bloody glass was thrown away and the silver pries were put on a small table with a damp cloth. Rose observed the way her principal picked up the clothe and gently wiped the blood from her arm and then pressed tightly against the wound to stop the bleeding.

The red-head continued to stare at the wound, watching the clothe get soaked in blood. It was enticing and he found himself wanting to spill this girl's blood on his own. It would be so nice to let it rain blood, especially if it was her blood. He didn't know why but he was always fascinated by blood, especially if it was spilled from a living creature. Naruto saw the way Gaara licked his lips and stared at Rose and immediately attempted to distract him."Yo! Gaara want to go to the ramen shop later?" he asked successfully distracting the young man as he gave him a blank stare.

This was enough time for Tsunade to put away the bloodied clothe and get the bandages so she could wrap Rose's arm up."Can you tell me what happened?"she asked the small girl who looked up at her and then back down.

"W-well. M-my e-e-experiment exploded. "she nervously said trying not to tell the whole truth. Light brown eyes narrowed as Tsunade tightly began to wrap the bandages around the small girl's thin arm. She didn't think that was the whole truth but she would figure it out later."Also...I-I can't go back to class. Orochimaru-sama said so."

"Oh. Well, then you can stay here until the bell rings with Gaara and Naruto. Hopefully you can deal with them. "she said to the small girl as she finished wrapping her arm up, before standing up."Gaara, Naruto, don't trouble Rose. Shizune will be here soon, I have to finish my work so see you."she added looking at the two boys before leaving out.

Naruto and Rose watched her leave, and then the blonde boy grinned at Rose."So how ya feeling?"he asked going to sit next to her. She gave him a thumbs up which meant she was feeling alright."Cool. Don't mind Gaara over there. He is always being all emo and stuff."he added and the smaller girl smiled with a blush on her cheeks as she looked over to Gaara.

Sea-green eyes stared back at her with a hard cold stare. He was almost as scary as Sasuke, maybe even scarier. She looked away from him and back at the cute blonde, she liked. Looking at him reminded her of the sun, yet when she looked at Sasuke it was like looking at the darkness. When she looked at Gaara all she saw was blood yet she knew that it was wrong to not get to know someone first before you judge them."W-why d-do G-Gaara and S-Sasuke glare at me like that?"she asked Naruto suddenly.

He looked taken aback by her question but he answered with a smile nonetheless as he responded."Well they have their reasons. They do that to everyone even me, so don't feel bad." and with that Rose nodded and smiled. Pretty soon after a black-haired lady came in and the bell rang. The small girl stood along with Naruto and looked at him."What class do you have next?"he asked and she pulled her schedule out her bag and looked at it.

"Um. I have Gym."she responded and then her crush grinned brightly at her and put and arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

He then motioned Gaara to get on the other side of Rose, and the red-head glared but sighed and walked over to the other side of Rose, with his arms crossed."Yes! Like most of my friends are in Gym! You can meet them! Me and Gaara will show you to the gym! This is going to be awesome!" he grinned and Rose sweat-dropped wondering what Gym would be like.


	3. The Paintball Massacre Part 1

"Let's go!"Naruto grinned excitedly as he headed out of the nurse's office with Rose under his arm and Gaara on the other side of the shorter girl. The small girl blushed once she realized how close she was to the blonde, yet she felt kind of scared because the red-headed boy was on the other side of her.

As they walked down the hall she noticed a few girls glaring daggers at her. 'Don't tell me that they have a crush on Gaara too!' she thought when she saw one of the girls had a 'I Heart Gaara' shirt on. This only made the brown-eyed girl slump her shoulders which Gaara noticed looking at her blankly.

He stared at her bandaged arm and wondered if she would scream if he ripped the bandages off and ripped open the wound just to see and taste her blood. He knew it would taste simply divine. Almost as divine as Hinata's. That Hyuuga was just so shy and vulnerable, he had seen her blood more than once, and he was so close to tasting it once and spilling it himself. He was sure Hinata would taste sweet. He licked his lips as he thought about it. Unbeknownst to him Rose saw that and got even more scared, because he was staring at her.

'I can't wait to get away from this guy. He is definitely WAY more scarier than Sasuke.' she thought, turning away from Gaara to look at her big ball of sunshine, Naruto. He was definitely the nicest person she has ever met in her whole life, other than her mother. At the thought of her mother, the small girl began to frown and look down, but her sadness didn't last long, because they had made it to the gym.

"Here we are!" Naruto grinned, making her look up. The gym was HUGE! It had the small girl's mouth drop as she looked at all the students inside. There was a basketball court, and bleachers, and water fountains. It was amazing. Her old school's gym wasn't this big, and the basketball court was a part of the middle school."Oh look! There they are!" and Rose looked in the direction Naruto had shouted and saw a small group of teens, which included Sasuke and Hinata.

The blonde boy hurriedly rushed over to them, letting go of Rose, who missed the warmth of his arm around her shoulders. She hesitantly began to follow after him, but then looked back and saw Gaara just standing there with his arms crossed with a blank face."A-aren't you c-coming G-Gaara?" she found the courage to say to the delinquent looking boy. He looked over to her, before glaring at her as he began to head over to the small group of friends aswell. Brown eyes watched him, before looking slightly sad as Rose began to continue on her way.

"Hurry up Rose! I still have to introduce you to my friends!" a blonde energetic boy shouted with a grin, making Rose blush again as she hurried up her own pace, to a quick run, to reach them a few seconds. She awkwardly stood beside Naruto, as she waved to a particular indigo-haired beauty.

"H-hey Hinata~"she quietly said and the busty shy girl smiled at her and waved back, causing Naruto to look between the two confused.

He furrowed his eyebrows together but didn't say anything."Okay! Anyways, these are my friends, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Neji, and Tenten! You've already met Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata, yet I don't know how you two met." he soon introduced."Guys, this is Rose! She's new to school!"

Rose waved shyly and studied each of them. Shikamaru first, his hair was dark brown and spiky and pulled into a pony-tail that made his head look like a pine-apple. His facial structure was manly and more mature than the others. He had a little eyeliner around his eyes, which made him look older than he actually was. He was rather plain, but was cute in his own kind of way.

When studying Neji, she found that he was like Shikamaru with the manly facial structure, but his eyes were cold and uncaring, and were a pearly whitish grey. She could tell that he worked out and his long hair added onto that same air of the elite she felt around Sasuke.

Ino was a pretty blonde girl, whose hair was pulled into a long pony-tail with a side bang that covered her left eye. Her eyes were a sparkling sky blue, unlike Naruto's Caribbean blue eyes. She had a sizeable chest, yet not as big as Hinata's. She had a slightly curvaceous body, and she had a sort of lean body. She was definitely stronger than most girls.

Temari was a tall dirty blonde, with a womanly figure. Her hair was pulled into four spiky pig-tails. She had an air around her that screamed 'Don't mess with me or you WILL get hurt.' Yet she also had a nice air underneath that. Her eyes were a forest green and they were narrowed as if they were scrutinizing Rose. Temari was also like Ino in the lean department. She could totally kick someone's but if she wanted.

Last, but not least was Tenten. She had dark brown hair and chestnut-brown eyes. She was more on the tomboyish type of figure, but you could still tell she was a girl. Her hair was pulled into two buns, and she was smiling brightly. Tenten was someone, Rose knew, hid more than what you thought she could hide.

As she stared, she didn't notice that Sasuke was staring directly at her. He noticed how she observed everyone she met, and then thought about something for a single second before observing someone else. She was definitely someone who was hiding something big. Usually people didn't observe someone that hard, but Rose did and he wanted to know why, because it looked like she was trained to do this. He narrowed his eyes, as he stared at her contact covered-eyes. Why did she wear contacts?

He needed to know. The darker-haired teen then wondered if she would tell him if he asked. "Hey You." he called getting her attention. He saw a small amount of fear in her eyes. He already knew she was scared of him, but he also saw her fists were slightly clenched. "Why do you wear contacts?"he asked, and he noticed that question seemed to catch her off guard, and she seemed shocked that he noticed.

The small girl just stared at him mouth agape. She hadn't expected anyone to figure out that she wore contacts that quickly. She was hoping that no one would even ask about them. She couldn't bring herself to show the true color of her eyes. Sasuke saw that she was really nervous, and she was thinking about something hard, he narrowed his eyes. 'Why wouldn't she just say an answer? What was so different about her eyes, that she needed to wear contacts anyway?' he thought.

"W-w-well I'm uh...I uh...I um I'm near-sighted?"she stuttered out nervously, and blurting out her excuse as a question, and not a statement. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and immediately knew that was a lie. Naruto noticing the tension quickly broke it up.

"Hey~ Take it easy. Lots of people wear contacts. It's nothing new."the blonde boy quickly said. The small girl silently thanked him in her mind, as she looked away from the Uchiha. The darker-haired male glared at Naruto before turning away from him. Though he attracted the attention of two brunettes and a blonde.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari all stared at Rose with slightly narrowed eyes and wondered what was so weird about her eyes, that she had to lie to them. She didn't seem like the type of person to lie. She looked innocent and sweet, yet they all knew. Looks could be deceiving.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything, a man with a green skintight body suit, and orange leg warms with blue converse on came into the gym with a denim no sleeve jacket. He had thick black eyebrows and a bowl cut hairstyle. "Hello my youthful students! Today we will be playing a youthful game of EXTREME PAINTBALL!" the guy grinned doing a weird motion to do a thumbs up.

Rose gaped at him like a fish. She couldn't play paintball! What kind of school was this? She ignored the cheers of everyone in the gym, she just couldn't believe they were going to play paint ball! "First, 10 laps around the gym, then go change in the locker rooms!" the gym teacher shouted. Gai-sensei was his name, but Rose was too busy being shocked.

"R-Rose...w-we h-have t-to r-run 10 laps..."Hinata said to the gaping girl. She immediately snapped out of it and looked at Hinata with a smile, a nervous one at that."Y-yeah...w-we pl-play p-paintball a-a l-lot s-so y-yeah."she stuttered out once she figured out why Rose had that nervous smile.

The small girl nodded and sighed as she saw everyone else so far ahead. The two girls shared a look and started running together and matching the other's pace, running past most walking and some just slowly jogging. They kept an even pace, so they wouldn't get tired too easily. They kept on, not noticing they were now right behind Sasuke and Naruto and on their fourth lap. "Want to go faster, so we can hurry and go change and on the last three laps go full speed?"Rose suddenly suggested looking over to the indigo-haired beauty.

Hinata looked over and nodded, and then turned back forwards and rushed forward just a bit faster, with the smaller teen still beside her. By now they had caught up to the two teen males. Sasuke watched the shorter girl run, and narrowed his eyes as he shared a look with Naruto, who happily grinned as they got inbetween the two girls. Naruto beside Hinata, and Sasuke beside Rose. The black haired girl looked up at Sasuke as she ran, wondering what he was doing.

She furrowed her brows and tried not to think of it, and then realized that she had three more laps to go. Immediately she started running almost at full speed, shooting forward like a bullet. Hinata saw her, and immediately rushed to catch up, which was very quickly, both the girls were way ahead of Sasuke and Naruto. The two males narrowed their eyes, and wouldn't be beaten as they hurried to catch up and finish their last lap before them.

Of course it didn't take long for the athletic boys to catch up and when they did, they began to run ahead, but the two girls continued to catch up. On their last lap, the four competing teens began to rush ahead of eachother, but it ended the same, because they always were neck and neck. Rose really wanting to win, decided to use the speed she had been saving, and rushed forward. Sasuke, narrowed his eyes, and caught up with her refusing to give up.

The smaller girl refused to give up either. She was really competitive. Hinata and Naruto were long forgotten to the two raven-haired teens as they glared at eachother in an attempt to get them to drop out. The end of their final lap was closing in, yet they were still tied. Sasuke was not one to lose, and attempted to get infront of the smaller girl, but she appeared beside him again. "I won't lose!" the small girl glared as she ran a little bit faster pushing her limit. Sasuke glared back.

"No you won't! I will."he hissed as he started to push his limit too, yet it ended the same. They finished the lap in a tie. Both stopped running and began panting to catch their breath as they glared at eachother.

Gai-sensei grinned and appeared infront of them."Such youthfullness! Now go change! We have a youthful paintball war to commence!"he smirked, and everyone that was still running or walking, hurried to the locker rooms. Which were unfortunately for BOTH genders. Naruto and Hinata walked over to the two panting and glaring teens and smiled.

"You two were just amazing! Rose I didn't know you could run like that!"Naruto grinned, making the small girl blush and forget about glaring at Sasuke and coming in a tie.

Hinata nodded in agreement as she looked at the two."Y-yeah! Y-you t-two w-were v-very c-competitive! S-Sasuke-kun, I-I h-have n-never s-seen y-you so i-into r-running! Y-you u-usually j-just r-run th-the s-same sp-speed as N-Naruto-kun!"the Hyuuga stuttered out shyly.

The Uchiha glared at all three of them, ignoring them as he went to the locker room. He didn't like the fact that he got a tie with Rose. Yet it had intrigued him that she was able to run that fast, and push him to his limit. She was very interesting indeed. 'Yet, why does she cover her eyes behind contacts. What color are her eyes anyway, that would be so weird. ' he thought glancing back at the small girl, who was following after him looking down at the ground, with the dobe and weird shy girl on either side of her.'I also wonder why she has feelings for that idiot.'he thought glaring unconsciously at the dobe, before he met chocolate brown eyes, and quickly turned away.

Rose titled her head at Sasuke's back and wondered why he was glaring at Naruto with such intensity. She didn't realize it, but she was zoning both Hinata, and Naruto out as she watched Sasuke enter the locker rooms. Silently, she entered after him and looked around. There were girls and guys still changing and chatting away. She looked around and caught sight of Karin, Tayuya, and Sakura glaring daggers at her. Quickly she turned and saw Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru over in the corner, with Sasuke and Gaara shirtless. She blushed at the sight and looked down, and looked around for her own locker, as she noticed that there was a name on each locker.

"Y-your l-locker i-is o-over b-by S-sasuke's...and G-gaara's" a timid voice said to her, making her turn to the sound. She saw Hinata and then looked to where she was pointing. Of course she saw her name on a locker right beside Sasuke's and Gaara's in the middle of both. The small girl felt her smile drop and disappear. She hated this so much, she was stuck inbetween the locker's of the two people who scared her the most right now. The short raven-haired girl looked at Hinata with sad face before sighing, and hesitantly walking over to her locker.

She tried to ignore the two men as best as she could, yet it wasn't really working, when they both kept glaring or looking at her coldly. Quickly she opened her locker and saw some clothes inside. She pulled them out and inspected them. There was a black tee shirt, camo booty shorts, white ankle socks, black hightops, and a red bandana. She looked around and noticed that everyone had to change out in the open. She looked over to Hinata who luckily had Temari, Ino, and Tenten cover her, so she could change.

The small girl stared at the clothes and then the two guys on either side of her, and back at the clothes that she held. Sasuke saw her expression and then sighed as he turned to Gaara with an annoyed look that said 'We got to cover her.' The red-headed looked at him with an equally annoyed expression, that said 'Fine.'

The raven-haired Uchiha then pushed Rose into the corner and turned his back to her, as Gaara turned his back to her on the other side, so she had full coverage, because the two boys glared at anyone who turned to look at them, so Rose was fine."Hurry and change."Sasuke hissed and the smaller girl quickly nodded and began to change her clothes, trying not to bump into one of the boys.

Shikamaru and Neji glanced over, and creased their eyesbrows together."That's unusual."the two chorused and shared a look, which meant that they were going to get to the bottom of this.

When Rose was done, she looked down at herself and smiled."I-I'm done..."she said softly and immediately the two boys moved from around her, with annoyed faces."I-I'm s-sorry."she apologized, as she looked down again and put her clothes in her locker. She then hurried over to Hinata.

Sasuke stood watching her leave. She was very interesting indeed. She apologized for nothing, yet something at the same time. He couldn't wait to find out all that he could about her. Starting with her contacts and this paintball war. He looked over to Gaara and saw him staring over at Hinata. He knew the red-head liked the indigo-haired girl, yet he always didn't seem like it, because he always talked about her blood and tasting it and all that crap.

The red-head looked away from Hinata to look at Rose, and then at Sasuke. He wondered if the raven-haired boy liked that small girl. Though that was ludacris, Sasuke wasn't the type to be interested in girls or boys for the matter.

Soon a whistle was blown and everyone began to flood out the locker rooms and back into the gym. Rose stayed back to let the crowd pass, and when they did, she began to leave out, with Hinata beside her. "H-Hinata. What are the rules to this paintball game?"she suddenly asked and the busty lavender-eyed girl looked at her.

"W-well, th-there a-are t-two t-teams, w-we b-both h-have names and a c-color, the red bandana on your arm signifies you are on team Hidden in The Leaves...both the teams have a l-like a r-royalty, someone they must protect or they lose the w-war, w-we get f-five shots before we die, but the r-royalty gets o-one...there's a safe spot for both teams where, l-like th-the weapons are a-and w-walkie t-talkies... once y-you are out y-you g-go t-to HQ , a-also i-if th-there a-are o-only r-royalties left, then they get two extra sh-shots...and if one of the royalties gets shot that team they were on loses, also you can switch royalties to confuse the other team but only twice." Hinata half stuttered looking at her.

The small girl nodded."Sounds rather complicated, but fun. Though I don't want to play paintball..."She sighed and looked forward as everyone split into teams at a snap of Gai-sensei's fingers. As she looked over she saw Karin, Sakura, and Tayuya on the other team.'Oh great, just my luck.'

"Okay! Both teams Hidden In The Leaves, and Snake Legacy you know where your HQs are, and where the weapons are located. Before the game comenses you all of course will go to HQ and get the weapons stored there. Good Luck now go have a youthful time!" Gai-sensei grinned and blew a whistle and immediately both teams rushed to their respective HQs outside the gym and into a forest nearby.

Rose didn't know what to do except follow them. She ran after them, and struggled to keep up with all the twist and turns they were making. She only had Sasuke to look at because Hinata had disappeared. The raven-haired male saw her struggling and then growled lowly before turning around and throwing the small girl over his shoulder and then turned back around and continued heading to the HQ. He wasn't going to have his team lose again, because this girl didn't have a single weapon to protect herself with.

The small girl's mind went blank as Sasuke carried her through the forests. She was greatly confused, until he said."You are such a burden! I'm not going to lose this war because of weaklings like you!" then she got it and she looked down at the back of Sasuke's camo pants and black combat boots.

By the time they got to the HQ, Rose felt all empty. Hurriedly Sasuke threw her off his back, yet she only winced from the impact of the ground. She looked down, before getting up and finding no time to admire the HQ. Hinata rushed over to her."G-gomen f-for l-leaving y-you...c-come o-on a-and g-get a w-weapon..."

Rose nodded with a sigh as she slowly got up. She looked around, and saw that weapons lined the walls. The indigo-haired girl then lead the smaller girl to a wall of weapons. Konaha was more advanced in paintball weapontry so there were paintball everything. The raven-haired girl looked at the walls, and then pulled off a double gun holster to go on her hips, and put two semi-auto pistol in each holster, she then clipped a walkie talkie watch on her wrist and pulled on a belt of ammo and then saw something that made her smile.

It was a beautiful black katana. It was a paintball one though that it would leave paint marking on whatever it cut, yet it didn't hurt the victim. She hurriedly grabbed it and strapped it on her back for easy access. She looked at Hinata and saw that the busty lilac-eyed girl only had a sniper, and a pistol."Why only that?"she asked and Hinata only smugly grinned at her.

"Okay everyone! We need a new royalty. The reason we have lost is because they always know that Hinata will be our Princess. I say that the new student Rose should be the new princess, no one would expect her." Naruto suddenly grinned as he spotted Rose."She'll be the perfect canidate!" he added pointing in her direction and grinning, causing the rest of the team to stare at her.

Sasuke and Gaara narrowed their eyes and Neji and Shikamaru smirked.'I can't wait to see how this plays out.' they all thought but two sarcasticly. Temari and Tenten sighed while Ino crossed her arms.

Rose just stood there gaping at Naruto like he was crazy, as she looked at all the faces."W-w-what!"she squeaked out.

The energetic blonde also known as her crush frowned at her before giving her a puppy dog face."Plllleeeeeaaaassssseeee!" he pleaded and with that the smaller teen blushed and sighed.

"Fine."at that Naruto hugged her making her blush crimson, yet she couldn't stop thinking.'What the heck have I gotten myself into.'


	4. The Paintball Massacre Part 2

When Naruto finally let her go, Rose was thinking about how she was going to survive this paintball war. She almost didn't notice Sasuke glaring at her like there was no tomorrow, along with Gaara."Okay! Listen up! We have a new princess, since Rose is new, we are going to have to protect her at all costs! She must have someone by her side at all times! If she's alone...then, so we can't risk letting her be alone! She doesn't know these woods like we do, and I know this is very risky but I think this is for the best!" the blonde stated seriously.

Hinata stayed beside the small girl, who was feeling really nervous. She hated being protected and she hated being the center of attention. She would rather just get out in one go and stay at the HQ until the game was over, but NOOO, she just had the become the princess and stay in the game for as long as she could with the protection of people."C-c-can a-a..."Hinata started, but no one was listening. The black-haired 'princess' looked at her and then saw Hinata's closed eyes and listened to her take a deep breath."Can certain people be assigned to protect the princess!" she suddenly blurted out rather loudly, catching their attention.

Their team captain Naruto stared at her, making the indigo-haired girl look down and twiddle her fingers together and blush. She didn't seem to like being the center of attention either."I think that's a great idea! Then Rose won't get lost! Who wants to volunteer to be on The Protection Squad?" Naruto grinned looking around at everyone.

Immediately Hinata raised her hand, and so did Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Neji looked at Shikamaru and then they both raised their hands as well as they shared a smirk. The grinning blonde then smiled and looked over at Sasuke and Gaara, who were still glaring at Rose with intensity. The team captain then sighed and continued to stand by Rose.

"Okay. So it's just me, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino protecting Rose? Anyone else want to join at the last-minute?" he asked string directly at Sasuke and Gaara. The two boys noticed his stare and knew he wanted them to join. Sasuke sighed and walked silently over to Naruto. He wasn't only doing it for the blonde dobe, he was doing it because maybe he could find out more about that contact wearing girl. She might do something unexpected that would enable him to figure out why she is the way she is, or get him more confused.

The red-head stared at the Caribbean blue-eyed captain and sighed as he followed Sasuke's footsteps. 'Since I'm joining this team, maybe I can spill her blood and see it run down my fingers. I could then find out what her blood tastes like. ' he thought with a slight smirk as he eyed Rose's bandaged arm. The small girl looked at the people surrounding her, and decided she would just let them protect her. She would always be a burden anyway.

The brown-eyed girl then watched and listened as Naruto commanded everyone to move out."Okay, you all try to take out as many of the Snakes as you can! We'll figure out who their royal is and then destroy them, all the while protecting Rose. You got it! Move out!" and with that everyone else rushed out the HQ and into the forests searching for their opponents.

Hinata looked at Rose and smiled."D-don't w-worry! W-we'll p-protect you!" and the small girl nodded as she looked down at her two pistols strapped to her thighs. She then clenched her fists as she looked over at Sasuke and Gaara who were now just staring straight ahead, and then at Neji and Shikamaru, two people she had realized were planning something, but she didn't know what.

That was something that scared her, and for a split second she wondered if they knew one of her secrets she had desperately tried to hide. Maybe they knew and were waiting for the perfect moment to let her know. "Hey loser, you need to keep up with us this time. Because if you get hit with a single paintball I'm going to hurt you." Sasuke suddenly said to her coldly making her look at him.

He observed how she reacted, and it kind of surprised him. Instead of fear and worry, her face held that of sorrow and regret. He didn't know why but he felt a little bad for being mean, but he knew he was going to have to continue to be mean, so he could provoke her anger. He almost didn't see Naruto sending him a death-glare but that wasn't important right now."Okay. Come on guys, let's move out." the blonde dobe said and put an arm around Rose to keep her close to him. The raven-haired male didn't know why, but he wanted to punch the dobe in the face and pull Rose away.

Sasuke clenched his fists instead and just glared at Naruto as hard as he could, resisting the urge to punch him. He knew he didn't have feelings for Rose, he just figured that it was just that he labeled Rose someone he would find out more about, so she was kind of like his property until he figured out what made her tick.

"Why are you glaring at Naruto like that Sasuke?" a male voice said, making him snap out his trance and look over at the person who spoke and he realized it was Neji. He glared at him and looked away not even bothering to answer his question."Oh so you must like that new girl hmmm?" the long haired Hyuuga smirked making Sasuke snap around to his direction and give him the coldest glare he could manage. The Hyuuga prodigy smirked once he realized he snapped a cord.

"Hell no! I don't like that shrimpy loser! She's a stupid weakling who hides herself behind stupid brown contacts. She's fake and I don't like fake people." the raven-haired Uchiha hissed, making the brunette smirk more.

'He really does like Rose. He's just in the denial stage right now, pretty soon he'll come to realize it, and when he does...' he thought with a chuckle in his head."Whatever you say Uchiha."he replied to the glaring teen and ran to catch up with the Protection Squad.

Sasuke glared after the Hyuuga, before following and catching up, as he surveyed the trees and listened around for other paintballers.

Rose ran with Naruto and almost tripped a couple times, but then stopped suddenly when she heard a rustle in the trees. She stood there and looked around. Hinata saw that she stopped and stood beside her wondering why she stopped, when she heard a rustle through the forest too. Suddenly the smaller girl pushed her down as a blue paintball hit the tree behind her.

This movement caught the attention of the rest of the Protection Squad as they hurried back to Rose and Hinata. The indigo-haired maiden looked at Rose, who was staring attentively at the direction the paintball came from. When she didn't see anything she almost looked away, until movement caught her eye. Hinata must've seen it too, because she had her gun raised in the direction.

Another paintball came heading straight for Hinata, from above and Rose saw that and without thinking she pulled out a pistol and shot the paintball making it burst within the air. "W-we need to move!" she hurriedly said, helping Hinata up and running as more shots came, yet they didn't get far because suddenly they were surrounded.

The Protection Squad looked at everyone surrounding them and wondered how they were going to get out of this one, until Shikamaru got an idea."Okay! I have an idea, but we might get separated from the Princess for a while...and we might lose, but it's a risk we have to take. "he whispered to Naruto who was right beside him.

The blonde looked at him with narrowed unsure eyes, but he knew Shikamaru was a genius. He nodded at him and the brunette then started to whisper his plan to him and blue eyes widened, but then the blonde sighed and nodded.

"R-r-rose...Sh-Shikamaru h-h-has a-a pl-plan...b-but y-y-you h-have t-to at-attack o-one o-or m-more o-of th-the S-Snakes..."Hinata whispered to Rose, once she heard the plan from Ino.

Rose stared at her like she was crazy, and looked at the Snakes and gulped. She then closed her eyes, and wondered if she could actually do this. _**'Focus on the task at hand, and show no mercy...'**_A familiar voice said in her head. She sighed and took a breath and opened her eyes once more as she focused on the task at hand.

Then without so much as a warning, Rose rushed forward with tremendous speed at a random Snake, catching them off guard and roundhouse kicked them in the face, and before another one could shoot at her Sasuke and Naruto went into action and started shooting them all down, from the sudden surprise."Run Rose!" Shikamaru suddenly yelled to her and the small girl nodded and hesitantly ran into the forest, with Hinata, Ino and Temari trailing behind her.

The red-head watched as the Snakes fell to the ground in a 'bloody' mess. This was their plan. Catch them off guard, attack, and let the Princess run with three following her to protect her.

Shikamaru used his rifle to shoot a Snake that was about to attack Sasuke, warning the raven-haired teen who shot him four more times. Naruto kicked a Snake in the gut and shot another one down with a semi-automatic, as Neji took out three more. Tenten used her paint knives to pin two of them to trees and then shoot them so they got out. When all of the Snakes were out the remaining Protection Squad hurried off in the direction Rose and the other three girls ran.

Rose didn't stop running, she was too scared now. She didn't want to attack that Snake but she knew she had too, and she was also worried about Naruto."Rose, slow down!" she heard Hinata's voice and she stopped quickly and turned around to see Temari, Ino and Hinata.

She stared at them as they stood by her. "Whoa! That was awesome! I did not know you could do that!" Ino suddenly exclaimed with a grin."You were all like 'dash , then kick and then run'. You were amazing."

Rose blushed and twiddled her fingers together and smiled at her in thanks. She then looked around and wondered if they were safe."I smell some Snakes...since we are like in most of their territory." Temari stated seriously as she held her shot gun tightly ready to shoot if needed.

Hinata readied her pistol and looked around, with Ino right beside her. The two girls surveyed the area around them and Rose just stood there wondering if she should run or hide or anything."Rose. Run..."Temari suddenly said as a paintball headed straight towards Hinata, who dodged.

Rose stood there not wanting to run, but Temari sent her a death-glare and of course the small girl ran off in a random direction trying not to trip over the roots that stuck up in the ground. She felt awful, these people she barely knew were putting their 'life' on the line for her.

She wanted to help, she truly did but what could she do? That's right. She couldn't do anything. And with that thought the small girl decided she would hide out in a tree to stay out of everyone's way.

Naruto and the others had finally made it to Ino, Temari, and Hinata as they finished shooting down the last of the Snake's that had tried to shoot Hinata earlier. "Where's the Princess?" Naruto suddenly asked when he didn't see Rose.

Hinata looked at him with two paintball wounds on her chest, and so did Temari and Ino with three on their legs and chest."We told her to run..." Temari explained as she looked at the boys who had either two or three paintball marks on them except Sasuke and Gaara who only had one on their chest.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and sighed."We need to find her quickly or else we could risk losing the war."

Immediately once this was said Gaara and Sasuke both ran off in search of Rose, with different goals. Sasuke's was to see if he could make her snap, and Gaara's was to spill her blood.

As the two boys rushed through the forest they didn't realize that before they left Neji and Shikamaru were smirking.

Rose stayed hidden in the tree she was in and looked down before she heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked over and saw Sakura and Tayuya looking around with determined faces."We have to find that little slut Rose. She is too close to Sasuke and Gaara. " the pink-haired one hissed.

"Don't worry, she's just a weakling anyway. She'll be all alone soon, and then we can have Gaara and Sasuke to ourselves. " Tayuya smirked and something inside Rose seemed to snap. She realized everyone seemed to think she was weak.

She would show them, then Sasuke wouldn't have a reason to glare at her, or be mean to her. Then Naruto would maybe like her more. The small girl then pulled steadied her pistol as she changed position as silently as she could on the tree.

**_'Focus on the task at hand, Show no mercy.' _**A voice in her head shouted and Rose closed her eyes and relaxed as she breathed in steady as she listened to the words resonate in her head. When she opened her eyes she took her contacts out and put them in their small container she brought everywhere.

When both were out, her blood red eyes were revealed and they were dulled as she stared at her new targets. She wouldn't be called weak anymore. With that thought in mind she ripped off her bandana and attached it to her thigh and jumped out the tree with a pistol in hand, scaring the two girls.

Sakura quickly looked at the girl before her, and glared as she took out her shotgun. Her companion pulled out a p-90 and stared Rose down. That's when Sakura noticed something odd."Y-your eyes!" she breathed out, staring into the smaller girl's dull blood red eyes that seemed to drown her in blood.

The raven-haired girl raised her pistol at her sideways and stared back at them. Neither of the two made a move, until one of them got tired of just standing there and rushed towards Rose, who side-stepped dodging.

This made Tayuya angry as she quickly hurried back to Rose and threw a punch, yet the small girl dodged again and dropped down to her feet and did a side-kick to the taller girl's legs making her fall, but as she fell she shot at Rose who did a back flip to avoid the oncoming paintballs.

Blood red eyes stared blankly at the girl on the ground before the small girl raised an arm and shot Tayuya multiple times, leaving her all 'bloody'. Then she turned to Sakura who stared at her with anger rushing through her veins. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed as she furiously shot at the blank-faced girl.

Yet every single paintball was dodged and the raven-haired girl jumped off a tree with a spiral back flip and pulled her second pistol out and while still in the air shot the pinkette four times in the chest, and landing behind her and pointing one of the pistols at the back of her lovely pink head.

The stunned girl stood there unsure of what just happened, before letting out a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the whole forest catching everyone's attention.

Sasuke and Gaara froze and immediately looked up upon hearing the scream and a gunshot immediately after it. Once they heard the gunshot they began to rush towards the sound again.

The Protection Squad who was now only down to three members, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru hurriedly ran to the sound scared that Rose was the one of screamed.

The small girl looked at the pinkette on the ground before walking away from the scene and putting her guns back in her holsters and jumping into a tree and disappearing into the forest.

This was just the beginning of the paintball massacre.


	5. The Paintball Massacre Part 3

_**Sorry this chapter is so short! And that this update is so late! I was SUPER busy with finals and Christmas holiday! **_

When Sasuke and Gaara got to the scene they saw paintballs everywhere and all of them were the Snake's paintballs. Their eyes widened when they saw Tayuya carrying an unconscious Sakura to their HQ because they were both out.

The two males could only guess what had happened here and knew Rose was involved. Sasuke was sure this could help him with finding out more about Rose once he caught her. With this resolve in mind he began to try to find her again with Gaara close behind.

Meanwhile Rose was roaming the woods with dull red eyes when something caught her attention in the trees. She looked up and saw a girl on the other team. She didn't know who it was but as soon as the girl snapped her fingers about ten Snakes jumped out the trees and surrounded her with all guns aimed at her."If you move we shoot."

Rose stared at them with blank eyes and then put two hands on her guns and the Snake's watched with narrowed eyes but what she did next shocked them. The small girl took her pistols out the holsters and threw them high up in the air. When one of them looked up she smirked and rushed at him while pulling her katana out and sliced at him making him lose his balance and fall.

Of course this is when all Hell came loose as all the Snake's shot at her rapidly. It was rather hard to dodge all the paintballs so Rose opted for deflecting most of them with her katana, and then when her two pistols came back down to earth she put her katana back in its sheath and began to rapidly shoot at the Snakes.

Suddenly she ran out of bullets and she cursed under breath as she did her best to avoid the shots and she came up to close range to one of the Snakes and punched them three times in the guy and then gave him an upper cut sending him flying back a few feet and then ran to another one and ducked down from a shot and kicked his legs from out under him and this gave her a short amount of time so she could put some more ammo in at least one of her pistols before she was shot at again.

Rose glared at all of them and took a deep breath as she calmed down and closed her eyes before opening them again and shooting mercilessly at the Snakes putting them all out of their misery with her blood red paintballs. She only had to shoot three more down when that girl who snapped her fingers jumped down from the tree and pressed a gun to her head.

"You must be the princess if you keep dodging like mad. " she smirked at Rose who just stood there silently."How does it feel to be at the mercy of Suzuki Hanazuki? " she asked the unmoving princess.

"It doesn't feel like anything because I'm not at the mercy of anybody." Rose said and Suzuki scoffed but soon knew the reason why the raven-haired girl said that as she was suddenly shot at five times in the side.

Rose smirked and then jumped into a tree leaving her savior Hinata to defeat the rest with Naruto. Fortunately they didn't see her eyes (or so she thought) but they witnessed how she fought all of those ten Snakes until it was time for them to help. Naruto was definitely surprised when he saw all that.

Hinata didn't have time to think as a Snake shot rapidly at her which she narrowly dodged and she ran to him and did a special move which she called 'Eight Trigrams, 64 palms' which stunned the opponent and then she shot him quickly and then when she looked back Naruto had already shot down the last two.

"What did we just witness?" Naruto asked her and Hinata shrugged and looked in the direction Rose went.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know b-but I c-could've s-sworn h-her e-eyes w-were br-brown e-earlier." the indigo-haired girl mumbled and then she shared a look with the blonde before they chased after Rose who Shikamaru was secretly trying to track down on his own.

As Rose jumped through the trees she wondered how she would've gotten out of that situation without the help of Hinata and Rose. She shook her head and decided not the think about it. All she had to focus on right now was surviving this paintball war and proving everyone wrong about her. She was not weak.

Gaara had decided to go on his own way and split from Sasuke so he could find Rose on his own. _'I have to find her. This might be to only chance I will be able to spill her blood and taste it.' _the red-head thought as he ran through the bushes and trees getting a few scratches along the way.

All he had to do was find her. He prayed to his inner self Shukaku that he would find her, and his prayers were answer when he saw her leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath, she looked as if she had just fallen from a tree. Gaara walked over to her careful not to startle her but he did anyway and her eyes snapped open and they stared into his sea green eyes.

Rose seemed to sigh in relief as she closed her eyes and opened them again. By now Gaara was standing in front of her and she wondered what he wanted, when all he began to stroke her bandaged arm. The small girl looked at him confused and she started to back away from him and the tree kind of freaked out, but Gaara wouldn't have that as he grabbed her by her neck and tightened his grip making it hard for her to breath.

The red-head looked longingly at the bandage before snatching it off and seeing the healing wound. This make the girl he was currently choking struggle and he glared at her and tightened his grip making her claw at his hands furiously and she tried to back away but ended up tripping making them both fall to the ground where Gaara had more access to her wound.

Rose couldn't breathe because the red-head on top of her was choking her. Her back hurt from falling back on to the ground, and more pain began to come to her when Gaara suddenly pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket and cut open her previous wound. She cried out in pain but it was raspy because she still couldn't breathe.

She felt as if she was going to die so she continued to claw at Gaara's hand and she furiously tried to kick him but he positioned himself so that she couldn't move her legs. It didn't help that no one was around to help her, so she was stuck.

Gaara stared at the blood flowing down her arm with lust-filled eyes."So beautiful." he breathed and began to lick the area around the wound making Rose squirm more, but this only made him tighten his grip on her neck. He felt her fingers stop clawing at him as she began to fall into unconsciousness.

His wet tongue moved over to where her blood was flowing and he loosened his grip on her throat and licked the blood up enjoying the taste. _'Her blood. It's so divine...' _the blood-thirsty Gaara thought and was about to lick up for of the blood when he was roughly thrown off of the almost unconscious girl who immediately started gasping for air once he was off.

Sasuke glared at Gaara in disgust and anger as he walked over to the sea green eyed delinquent."What the HELL do you think you were doing!" he hissed picking the red-head up by the collar and slamming him into the nearest tree.

"Tasting her blood and let me tell you it was simply divine!" the shorter male smirked and Sasuke couldn't contain his anger any longer and he punched Gaara straight in the face hard.

Gaara of course didn't like being punched and punched Sasuke back in the face making the Uchiha let him go. "You son of a..." Sasuke started and aimed a kick at the red-head's head who dodged and threw a punch at the raven-haired male.

Rose watched them fight with wide-eyes. She was scared that they were both going to kill each other at the pace they were now going. She didn't want to be around them but she also didn't want to leave them here fighting, and she also knew that Sasuke would see the real color of her eyes, but she had to do something."Stop." she said but they didn't listen and Sasuke had Gaara pinned on the ground now as he punched him repeatedly in the face."Stop!" she tried again but louder yet it still didn't seem to reach their ears."STOP!" she soon screamed and Sasuke stopped mid-punch and looked over to her with red eyes that kind of scared her, and then sent one more glare at Gaara before he got up.

The small girl noticed he was coming over to her and he still had those red-eyes so she got frightened some more so she got up and ran."Wait a sec!" she heard Sasuke yell after her and she knew he was chasing her at that moment.

Sasuke cursed himself in his mind as he knew what was frightening her. He had unconsciously activated his Sharingon when he saw Gaara choking Rose, yet he still wondered why he had gotten so angry in the first place. Was it because Gaara was hurting Rose or was it because she looked dead. Either way he didn't think he should've gotten that angry.

As he chased Rose he wondered if it was his imagination or not when he saw her with blood red eyes. Though he knew it could've just been his Sharingon playing tricks on him. The confused teen shook his head and continued to chase after Rose until he suddenly lost her.

_'How could I have lost her that fast?'_ Sasuke thought as he slowed down to a stop and looked around for the smaller girl. She shouldn't have disappeared that fast because she was new to this school and didn't know the paintball grounds like he did.

Gaara laid there on the ground with a slight smirk on his face. He had tasted Rose's blood and that seemed to get an interesting reaction out of the Uchiha. He could feel that Sasuke's had some sort of feelings for that girl because he wouldn't have reacted that strongly if he didn't or he would've just ignored it and left the red-head have his way with Rose's blood. Though he could understand why he reacted that way, Rose was quite the cutie.

He looked over to the side upon hearing something and saw a Snake who stared directly at him. Gaara smirked as he thought about how he could get more reactions out Sasuke because this interested him and he would see if he could recruit Rose into his gang. _'Oh this is going to be one hell of a year.' _He thought as he quickly shot the snake five times and slowly got up hoping to find Rose again.

Rose continued running trying to get as far away from Sasuke as she could even though she had already lost him. She didn't know what had happened to his eyes but it was scary, and after she thought about that thought she tripped and rolled down a hill and into a something hard. She yelped in pain ignoring the burning sensation in her arm.

The small girl looked at what she had hit and saw that it was a big box. She stared at it curiously before she decided to open it and once she did she saw many weapons and ammo. Her eyes widened and she knew that now she could definitely survive the paintball war.

Rose smiled and unhook all her weapons she had left and put the katana on her lower back (Like Sasuke in Shippuden) , put a couple knives in a weapon pouch on her right thigh, strapped a shotgun rifle on her back, and two pistols were strapped to her left thigh. She knew she could fit a few more weapons so she opted for another p-90 which hung loosely on her waist by a strap, and a few shuriken. "I am so awesome." she grinned and took her bandana off her thigh and wrapped it around her upper arm to stop the bleeding from her still open wound.

Finally the small girl run away from the box and into the forest unaware of who she was about to encounter. As she ran she came upon a small group of Snake's planning. The small girl gasped silently and hid behind a tree and wondered how she was going to get past these people.

Of course she couldn't figured out a way to avoid them without getting caught so she did the most sensible thing she could think of which wasn't that sensible and she let her eyes dull again as she walked out in the open catching their attention. "Prepare to get eliminated." She said blankly as they readied their guns.

A Snake with short bright green haired glared at her after she said that and charged at her with a fully loaded pistol and rapidly shot at her. The raven-haired girl seemed to smirk just a bit as she quickly dodged the paintballs and unstrapped her P-90 and held the trigger firing loads of paintballs at the unfortunate Snake who dare shoot her.

That's when the rest of the Snakes decided to shoot at her. Rose shook her head at them before she jumped into a tree and shot them all down while jumping from tree to tree. When they all were bloody she smirked and jumped out the tree and threw her P-90 to the ground as she walked away from the scene.

Naruto and Hinata had just finished shooting two Snake's down when they encountered Sasuke."Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and the raven-haired male stopped running and looked back at the two who had four paint balls on their body.

Sasuke looked at them and wondered if they had seen Rose. He stared at them for the longest until the blonde gave him a serious look."What dobe." He demanded.

"Go after Rose and protect her. She will need it once she gets out of whatever trance she is in. Don't let us down." He said to him and the raven-haired male nodded before running in the direction Naruto pointed just as a few more snake appeared.

Rose currently was fine. She was shooting down snakes left and right. No one knew this but the snakes but their whole team was getting 'massacred' out there. Though one team of fifteen snakes had been watching her for a while and were planning an attack."Karin-Sama. What should we do? " one snake asked the red-head.

She smirked."We wait. She's almost done. We wait until she has no more weapons, she'll be at her weakest then." She smirked and the other snakes nodded.

Rose wouldn't know what hit her.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry~ This is an Author's note. I'm still continueing this story, but currently I have decided to take in OCs. So if anyone wants to be in this storry, just send me the basics of your character. Name, Age, Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Appearance, ect. I also would like a few ideas for the next chapter. Karin Vs Rose, in the paintball war. So if you guys still like this story, I'll continue. See you guys soon!


End file.
